


Beau Knows

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: spoilers for ep 44
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau finds out about Caleb and Fjord's near miss with the blood ritual and she is pissed.





	Beau Knows

Fjord and Caleb were sitting across from one another on the deck, in their underwear but wrapped in towels and with steaming hot cups of tea in their hands courtesy of Caduceus, as their soaking clothes dried in the sun. Caleb blew on his tea but nearly spilled it in his own lap when he heard a cry of anger from below the deck. “Caleb! Fjord!”

He and the half-orc exchanged a look. “Was that Beau?”

“ _ Ja _ , it sounded like her. What did you do?”

“What did  _ I _ do? What did  _ you _ do, she yelled your name too.”

“Should we go to her?”

Orly was chuckling as he walked passed them towards the bow of the ship. “Don’t bother, boys. She’s coming.”

As if the old tortle had summoned her, the door that lead below deck was kicked open with enough force to nearly tear it off its hinges. Beau stepped out, wearing dry clothes because it was only the two of them who hadn’t thought to pack extra, and she surveyed the deck until she caught sight of them. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she marched over.

“What the goddamn motherfuck were you thinking, you mother fucking asshats?!” 

Caleb sat his cup down and started crab walking away from her, but couldn't get far before his back hit the railing of the ship. Fjord didn’t move, frozen under the heat of her rage. He’d never been on the receiving end of it before. Is this how she looked at their enemies during battle? It was terrifying.

“Wha-What?” he asked. “What did we do?”

“A blood ritual? Really?”

Oh yeah. Yeah, they had done that, hadn’t they?

“Are you saying that you wouldn’t have done the same thing?” Caleb asked and Fjord looked back at him, trying to communicate with his eyes. Don’t argue with her, man, she can punch ghosts now! She could kill you and then still pummel you in the afterlife.

“That  _ is _ what the fuck I’m saying. I would have voted for destroying the damn thing if you had bothered to ask my opinion.”

“How did you even find out about it, you were in the other room.” Fjord asked. He caught movement behind her and looked around her body to see Jester frowning at him from the doorway. When she caught his eye she huffed and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. Oh shit. Had he somehow managed to make them both mad at him? “We’re… sorry?”

Beau opened her mouth to continue her rage but she was working on self control now so she took a deep breath and tried to smother the burning in her stomach to a small simmer. “You know what? I’m not even angry anymore. I’m just… disappointed.” Then she turned and marched back towards Jester. 

They both disappeared below deck once more and Fjord cleared his throat. “Did we fuck up? If Beau thinks we went to far, that should really say something, shouldn’t it?”

Caleb nodded. “Yes, perhaps the next time we do something we know we should not, we should make sure we’re alone.”

Fjord frowned. “I’m not sure that’s the lesson here.”

“It’s the one I’m choosing to learn.”

“Fair enough.”


End file.
